Weird happenings at the grocery store
by yellowmint4
Summary: Bella and Edward go to the store and end up running into some weird stuff
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

Edward and I decide to go to the store for we had nothing better to do because Alice, Rose, and Esme were off shopping of course and Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle are out hunting.

As I wandered down the isle I wondered where Edward went off too.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Yes love." I jumped at the sound of his voice right behind me

"Edward don't do that! You're going to give me a heart attack someday." I whisper-yelled well holding a hand over my heart.

"I'm glad you're so affected by me love."

He graded my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Stop Edward people are watching us." I said well looking at the people in the frozen foods isle.

"Bella it does not matter what they think….but if you want me to stop I will."

Edward let go of me and took a step back. I just stared at him for a little bit before sighing and turning around looking for more food to supple the Cullen house with. I looked over the food trying to find some of my favorite waffle fries.

"OH, found them." I said to myself. I heard a chuckle come from behind me. I turned around to find Edward trying not to smile.

"What's so funny Mr. Cullen?" I said try my best not to smile and failing miserably.

"I just think it's cute when you do the littlest things love." He smiled at me that heart stopping crooked smile I loved so much.

I stood up on my tiptoes and give him a peck on the lips but Edward pulled my closer to him deepening the kiss.

"Mmmmm." I was trying to get out of his strong arms feeling eyes boring into my back. After a couple of seconds I relaxed into the feeling of his surprisingly cold soft lips on my own.

When he pulled away I was breathless.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I asked you not to do that that in public!" I playfully smacked him on his o so hard arm, careful not to broke my hand.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said bowing to me

"What may I do to make it up to you?" He was making fun of me. I'll show him but when I looked into his eyes I forgave him.

"I forgive you Edward. I all ways do." The last part I whispered. If he heard it he didn't say anything.

"Edward can you go back and get me some strawberries and bananas?" I asked.

"I sure can love." And with that he walked at human pace down the isle.

I started down the isle's again looking for food I liked to eat. After not finding anything I turned down the next isle only to run into someone's cart.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said in a rush. Blushing I looked down before I could see the person behind the cart.

"That's oka……Bella! Funny seeing you here."

Oh please, oh please, oh please!! Don't let it be him! I chanted this in my mind for a little bit looking to see who it was.

I looked up to find the one and only mike standing there with a wide smile on his face.

Damn it God why do you hate me. I asked looking up at the ceiling, raising my imaginary fists in the air.

Please review

I'd love to hear what you think of it.

Thanks for reading!! )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV**

On finding the things Bella asked of me I started back at an unbelievably slow pace, even if to the humans I was fast walking just to the point of running. I followed Bella's tempting smell, but as I got closer to that wonderful smell I realized another's was mixed in with hers. The closer I got the more I realized who's it was, Mike Newton. I stoped walking when I was in the isle right next to them. I tuned into his thoughts to see how bad things were all ready.

"_Bella looks hot in those tight jeans..."_I growled in my head at that, no one should think that of her expect me, and the more he though the more I wanted to walk over take his head and beat it into the shelve with cookies on it.

"_Oooo and her shirt is lower cut than what she usually wears, down boy, downwhip sound" _I need to talk to Emmett and Jasper for sweet revenge. I couldn't listen to it anymore so I walk up behind Bella faster then I should of but it's not like mike saw he was to busy thinking things beyond sick.

"So where's Eddie boy?" Mike asked

"Right here Newton" I said in the most menacing voice I had.

"_Where the hell did Edward come from?!" _He yelled in his head. He said a quick hello before turning back to Bella. Just to make him feel uncomfortable and to make him go away I started kissing and nuzzling a sensitive spot at the base of her neck I had found the evening before. Bella's heart sped up from what I was doing. I could tell she was trying to listen to what Newton was saying but after a bitter I had won her attention.

"_What the hell is Cullen doing?! You can tell she doesn't even like it!" _Bella picked this moment to whimper just loud enough for Newton to hear.

"Ummm…Bella?" Mike said. Bella turned in my arms a little bit.

"Edward stop for a second will you?" Bella whisper tight in to my ear brushing it with her lips as she talked. My body tensed as I mentally groaned at the feeling of it. I nodded telling her I would stop…for now.

"I'm sorry Mike what were you saying I was umm…distracted." Bella said blushing a bight red just like the strawberries I picked up.

"I was just asking if you'd like to go with me to La Plush and Ben, Angela, O and Edward you can come if you want."

"Mike I don't think that's a good idea." Bella said

"Come on Bella, Please." Mike begged.

"I don't know umm when is it, because we might have plans."

"This Friday, come on Bella, You can even invite Jake and those other guys from over there."

Bella just looked at him thinking it over in her mind probably thinking about if I want her to go. I didn't but what can I say. If she asked me I'll just tell her what I think.

"It's just a bonfire Bella." Mike begged. God can't I think without hearing mike or anyone in my mind. No I can't that my other ability.

"I'll have to think about it Mike. I want to ask my family to make sure we're not doing anything. Okay?" Bella asked looking him sight in the eyes.

'_Damn Bella is beautiful when she looks at me that way, it's like she's thinking about sex…with me…Not again down boy crack of a whip" _

"That's fine Bella call me when you now the answer, Okay?" He said turning around before she could answer. Bella turned to me with a sigh. She stared me in the eyes showing me how much love and passion she had for me, I stared back with the same look. I thought about how much I love her and how I can't wait to marry her. The only thing I didn't look forward to was her changing. Don't get me wrong I can wait to be with Bella forever and spending all life's passions with her, but I will miss her blush, her heartbeat, her human moments, and when she's sick and I get to take care of her I'll miss all of that and more.

"Edward?" Bella called my name pulling me out of my thinking.

"Yes love?" I said well stealing a kiss.

"Umm, I think we got everything so let's go."

"Okay" I walked right behind her with my chin on her shoulder as we went to checkout.

After paying we walked out to the car.

"So do you want me to go, be honest" Bella asked out of the blue. I looked over at her so long she stared moving around in her seat.

"Edward can you please watch the road it makes me nervous when you don't."

Bella I don't feel comfortable with you going to La plush with out me and I will never hurt you." I said

"I know, I know." Bella didn't talk anymore about it all the way back to the Cullen house.

When I got out of the car I run over to open Bella's door and when I heard the thoughts of Emmett and Jasper.

'_Damn it no, no, no!! I can't lose I never lose!' _Emmettscreamed this so loud I cringedat the sound at it.

'_I won, yes. Emmett's not go to take this well.'_ Jasper said very calm.

"Emmett don't, I feel the anger dude so try not to do something stupid well under the influence." I heard Emmett growl before I heard the sound of something breaking.

"Come on Bella let's go see what trouble Emmett and Jasper are in now." I said smiling down at her. She just nodded at me before grading my hand and starting to walk to the door. When we got there I graded the handle and turned it only to found Emmett and Jasper standing side by side looking guilty at….

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**Okay I hope you like it and send me a review telling me what you think. I like the good and the bad reviews.**

** Thanks for reading!! )**


End file.
